My Heroic Persona
by Isom
Summary: During the Battle on I-Island with Wolfram, something awakens inside of Izuku. With this newfound power, he defeats him and is reunited with someone he hasn't seen in a long time. But with new power comes new dangers on the horizon. On a side note, this is my first time attempting to integrate music into my story so tell me what you think.


**I'll admit, I got inspiration for this from Azndrgn's Izuku of Persona. With all that has come to light and recent events in the series, I have this going on my head. This takes place during Two Heroes. I hope you all enjoy. Also, I do not own any of the music portrayed here.**

Izuku stared in horror was he watched his greatest hero suffer.

It had supposed to be a simple trip. He and All Might were going to I-Island, the manmade island where all the major research of quirks was done. He got to meet David Shield, the head of research and his daughter Melissa. He even got to meet up with many of his friends, who had arrived that day for different reasons. Unfortunately, a problem had come up.

Mr. Shield had hired fake villains to steal some of his research so that he could use it to heal All Might, who was becoming weaker and weaker as a result of passing One for All to him. Unfortunately, the villains were real and they took the entire island hostage, and now the professor was taken against his will, and All Might was being choked out by Wolfram, the leader of the villains, using a special device that enhanced his quirk…or quirks as it would appear by his glowing arms.

"Get away from him you bastard!"

Izuku looked to the side and called out, "Kaachan!"

The explosive quirk used was launching himself at Wolfram. However, before he could get to him, Bakugo was grabbed by a series of wires, his arms pulled to the limits and pain flaring through his hands. He then positioned Bakugo's hands at strategic points where it would be very harmful to him if he used his quirk.

Todoroki came next, launching himself at Wolfram with ice. Only for the metal on the ground to disrupt it, and then wrap around the ice user, leaving him unable to move. This would continue for a few more minutes as each member of Izuku's class was detained by the metal that surrounded them.

Wolfram laughed as he launched All Might backward into a spiderweb of cables and then imprisoned him underneath a barrage of metal cubes.

"Looks like you've finally stopped smiling," Wolfram mocked.

Izuku growled as he charged forward and drew his arm back to unleash his attack.

'_**Detroit…!'**_

Unfortunately, Wolfram predicted this, and a large column of metal launched out of All Might's prison knocking him away.

"Midoriya/Deku!" came the cries of his classmates and Melissa.

Izuku rolled away and came to a stop several feet away, close to falling off the tower.

As this was going on, nobody noticed a figure standing on top of the nearby building, watching upwards as he saw the city.

"This is the first time I get some time off from work," he said, "I'm ready to spend it with my family, who I haven't seen in months, and the first day I get back…this happens."

He sighed and said, "I should have figured as much."

He stepped forward and there was a large jet of blue flames and black chains. A figure came out of it. He was wearing a black coat with a red interior, a segmented, metal helmet with visible yellow eyes and two horn-like protrusions on top of its head, black gloves with sharp metal fingertips, black pants with black shoes that had blades coming off the feet, like sharp rollerblades. In his hands was a weapon that resembled a large spear crossed with an army knife.

"Let's go Izangi!" the man yelled out as he jumped on the larger mans' back and flew into the air.

Back on the roof, Izuku struggled to stand as Wolfram laughed. Suddenly, metal cables wrapped around Izuku's legs and arms pinning him.

Wolfram laughed as he said, "Now you get it kid. YOU didn't stand a chance. There was no way a bunch of wannabe heroes in training would stop me. Now…I'm going to make you watch as I crush your pathetic classmates until they are nothing but paste."

Izuku looked up helplessly, a feeling of horror pitting in his gut.

'_No…I can't give up here,' _he thought as he flashed back through the sports festival the entrance exam and everything that he fought through to get here.

'_Everyone…Melissa, the professor, All Might, everyone from class…they're counting on me…I won't le them down. I won't let this villain get away with this!'_

Inside Izuku's mind, light flashed as a light streamed through stars, connecting each of them. Finally, at the ninths star each star flashed brightly and erupted into flames of various colors and a shadowed figured burst from the flames, the most prominent being the ninth.

"**Finally."**

**(Begin Person 5 Original Soundtrack – Awakening)**

Izuku unleashed a sudden scream of pain, clutching his head in agony as his eyes turned bright yellow. He fell to his knees howling in pain, earning the attention of everyone present.

"What the…What's with him?" Wolfram thought, his eyes locked on Izuku with a confused look.

"Deku!" came the cries of several of his classmate.

"What the hell?!" Bakugo yelled, "Is that masked bastard doing something?"

In Izuku's mind a voice said, **"I feel your frustration, and the anger you hide from how those with special abilities treated you. Now you stand among them and you are ready to take your place. Vow to me that you will fight with all you have, no matter the odds stacked against you! I, the you who dwells within, and those with me will fight alongside you the entire way down this hard road!"**

As the voice he could hear several voices all speaking at once, giving words of encouragement for Izuku to rise and fight to not surrender to this maniac. Izuku punched the ground forming a crater in the metal, the full gauntlet pulsing with power.

The figure and Izangi both stood hidden in the shadows nearby.

"Izuku?" he asked, a shocked look on his face.

Izuku struggled to stand as the voice continued.

"**I am thou, though art I…tear the mask from your face and unleash your wrath on those with vile hearts!"**

Izuku raised his head, revealing a facemask that had appeared in a bright blue flash his normally green eyes now bright yellow. Heeding the voices words, trusting it far more anyone else would, he grabbed the material of the mask, and tore it off tearing his skin the process releasing a burst of blood.

"Deku!" Ochako yelled, looking a little green at the sight of the gore.

"What the hell!?" Bakugo yelled out in shock seeing his friend mutilate himself.

From the wounds a massive blast of blue flames erupted and surrounded Izuku.

"What is this?" Todoroki asked, his normally emotionless face filled with shock, "Does…does Izuku…have a second quirk?"

From within the bright blue flames there was pair of dark red eyes, glaring at Wolfram with nothing but hatred. The flames moved upwards, and slid backwards, revealing Izuku. The cinnamon roll Class 1A was now in a new outfit. He wore a dark green ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked white waistcoat with black accents black pants, red combat shoes, and gloves. On his right arm the ull gauntlet merged with the glove, and forearm, turning into a full armored gauntlet for the boy to use complete with what looked like an orb-like protrusion on the back of his wrist, and his facemask was back.

The flames behind him, spread out a bit, with nine visible figured in it for a moment, only for them to fade away and leaving one behind. The flames condense into a shape of a large burly man and faded away, revealing his shape. He was easily as tall as All Might and while not as buff was very well muscled. He was tan with dark brown marking covering his body, long black hakama pants with a red flame pattern, one pantleg torn at the knee revealing a ceremonial greave on his right leg, His arms were covered in gold from the fingertips to the shoulders, with two extra pairs sitting on top of his shoulders. His hair was white and spiky, and his eyes were pure white.

The two glared at Wolfram who flinched at the burning rage in those pairs of eyes.

Izuku said, "I'll save the others, you free All Might, and then we smash him."

"**Right," **the figure said clenching his muscles and flaring his power.

Izuku summoned his full cowl, but something was different. Instead of marking on his body, an electric aura flared up around him.

The ninth wielder of One for All yelled, "Let's go! Asura!"

**(Begin new music: My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack: You say Run – 00:22)**

The two shot off in different directions, both seeming like red streaks of light.

Asura reached All Might's prison first and drew back all three of his left arms. He unleashed a brutal triple punch that shattered the prison freeing All Might, who stared at the new man in shock.

"Who are…"

Asura growled, **"Talk later. Fight now!"**

Wolfram growled, "Damn it!"

He summoned multiple metallic cubes to fired at the hero and the fight, only for the two to unleash their strength, obliterating the constructs.

Wolfram glanced to the side to see Izuku freeing his friends.

"Thanks for the save Midoriya," Mineta said, tears of happiness in his eyes as the orb-like prison was shattered revealing he'd cushioned himself inside of it with his popped off balls.

"I didn't need your help," Bakugo spat as he was free from his prison.

Todoriki nodded as he was freed from his prison, and similar messages came from the others who were freed.

"Damn you!" Wolfram roared as he launched a series of metal spikes at Izuku.

"**Maziodyne!"**

A sudden burst of lightning shot out of nowhere, blasting the spikes and jumping from one to another resulting in them exploding.

Everyone turned to see the Izangi standing near them, his weapon extending with bolts of lighting still sparking on it.

"Who is that?" Yaoyorozu asked, "Another hero?"

"Who cares!?" Mineta yelled, "He just saved our butts!"

Izangi looked at Midoriya and made a motion with his head. Izuku nodded and launched into the fray.

Meanwhile, Asura and All Might were charging through the various projectiles that were being launched at them.

Izuku joined them and ran alongside them. The three moved like an unstoppable force. Wolfram sent multiple metal constructs at them, but nothing worked. It didn't even slow them down. When he tried to target the kids again, the projectiles were blasts with lightning again. He turned and glared at Izangi, who didn't even acknowledge him. Bakugo, despite the pain in his hands, and Todoroki both used their blasts, ice, and fire respectively to blast away anything sent at them.

Wolfram snarled as he brought his hands up, bringing all the metal he could together into a single cube.

"I'll bring this entire tower down!"

He proceeded to bring his arms down, launching the massive cube at them. Asura skidded to a stop. Izuku looked back and called out, "What are you doing?"

"**Go on ahead. I'll take care the giant junk pile!" **he yelled up to him.

Izuku nodded and he and All Might sped up.

Asura drew all three of his right arms back and clenched his fists. All three limbs glowed bright with energy as he unleashed all three with a brutal punch that launched the large blast of pure red energy at the cube. The blast struck and the cube detonated with the force of the blast.

"Holy hell! That is all kinds of manly!" Kirishima yelled out.

Kyoka said, "Dang that is some power!"

Wolfram roared in anger as he manipulated the metal lifting in the form of a spiked wall and splitting up Izuku and All Might. As he did, he manipulated some to wrap around his arms forming a crude pair of gloves that crackled with electricity around the knuckles, insulation preventing it from shocking him as his body glowed more brightly and his shirt tearing indicating the increase strength from his muscle augmentation quirk.

All Might reached him first and the two grappled with one another. The two clashed for a moment with All Might roaring in pain as he felt the electric current run through him.

"So much for the symbol of peace," Wolfram spat, his eyes containing nothing but malice with a hint of insanity.

"You forget," the symbol of peace said, "You are fighting two heroes here!"

Suddenly, Izuku leapt onto All Might's back and jumped high into the air. He focused One for All into his arm. Meanwhile, Asura looked up at his partner and smirked. His body was reduced to a glowing red energy as he flew up towards Izuku.

"Whoa," Yaoyorozu said in disbelief, "What happened?"

The energy flowed towards Izuku's gauntlet. The arm flashed red as it morphed into a bulky glowing gauntlet with thick, pointed metal fingers, and a flap.

Izuku focused his strength and dove downward.

"**Detroit…"**

Izuku prepared to call out the familiar move of All Might but stopped himself. It felt off. Like this time, it didn't belong to this. It felt wrong. With this attack…he would need a new name for it.

The knuckles on his new gauntlet glowed, and the flap on the back of arm opened, and fired a blast of red energy like a thruster. Izuku dove downward spinning like a top.

"**Destructor…"**

Izuku's fist came down like the blow from an angry god. Wolfram's head warped around the fist, as it slammed into him, almost caving in.

"**SMASH!"**

The villain was sent crashing through the tower and sent plummeting downward with a loud resonating crash. The smoke cleared revealing Wolfram in a large crater with a large fist-shaped bruise covering ninety-nine percent of his face and a broken nose, the quirk amplifying device he wore crushed.

A loud series of cheers rang out from the group of heroes. All Might grinned at his protégé and gave him a thumbs up.

**(End Music)**

Meanwhile, David Shield smiled at the sight of Izuku standing tall in the face of adversity. He realized now that he didn't need to worry about the symbol of peace losing his power. There was another one in the making.

"Papa!"

Turning towards the source, he smiled as he saw Melissa running towards him, her dress in tatters.

Izuku's new gauntlet flashed and was reduced to the state it was when he first transformed.

"Deku!"

Izuku turned towards the source of the voice and saw it was Bakugo, who looked pissed.

"Stop mocking me, damn it!" he yelled, "Where the hell did you get an awesome quirk like that?!"

Todoroki approached and said, "I must agree. Where did that power come from? It seemed like Tokoyami's…only without the darkness."

As usual when approached by others in crowds, Izuku said, "I…I'm not sure. I just heard some weird voice in my head and the next thing I know, a mask is appearing on my face. It did seem like Dark Shadow didn't it…"

Izuku then proceeded to go into his typical muttering mode, and Bakugo was not having it.

"Damn it, Deku!"

Before the literally explosive hero in training could speak, there was a flash of lightning and Izangi appeared in front of him with his weapon pointed at his throat. Izangi seemed to growl his yellow eyes focused on Bakugo and promised pain if he moved.

"Hey, you just got out of a very violent confrontation. It might not be a good idea to start fighting again."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and did a double take. The man talking to them was wearing an outfit that was eerily like Izuku's only with a few color changes and lacked a gauntlet, he had black hair instead of green, and instead of a facemask, he wore a bird-like domino mask.

"Who are you, good sir?" All Might asked, hoping this man wasn't in league with Wolfram and prepared to fight if necessary.

The man simply smirked. Izuku's eyes widened as he asked, "Dad?"

Everyone looked at Izuku then to the newcomer and yelled out, "DAD?!"

**A few hours later…**

Everyone watched as the police and heroes on the island rounded up Wolfram and his minions were all wrapped. The news crews were getting it all, making sure to get shots All Might and the heroes in training who had fought off the invaders of I-Island.

"I can't believe villains invaded I-Island. They were either really dumb or really brave."

"Yeah, they got really far. Who is that guy talking with All Might and that green-haired kid from the Sports Festival?"

"Hey…hey! I recognize him. That's the summoning hero, Joker. He was close to being voted into the top ten heroes in the country a few years ago before he dropped off the map. He was pretty popular as he didn't always go for the big villains and stuck to the streets defending homes and businesses."

"Yeah, I remember an old mom and pop shop near my neighborhood that was saved by a ghost. It must have been him."

"Get a good shot of him…oh, and get a shot of Cow Lady too…"

As this was going on, Izuku and his old man and his classmates. Izuku was talking animatedly with his father, Ren Midoriya, who had removed his domino mask and just sat back and listened.

Uraraka said, "I can see how Deku and this guy are related. They look a lot like each other."

Yaoyorozu nodded and said, "Yes. He must get some of his features from his mother. Other than that, it seems he takes after his father in terms of looks."

Iida, performing his usual, robotic hand motions, said, "However, I find that him staying back until the last minute like that was somewhat unprofessional. He should have intervened sooner."

Bakugo said, "Yeah, right. We didn't need his help with All Might here."

Todoroki said, "Maybe. What was that? It seems that Izuku and him have the same quirk. _And it seems my theory of Midoriya being All Might's love child is officially dead.'_

Ejiro said, "Yeah, where did that six-armed guy go anyway. He was manly as hell."

All Might then approached the group and said, "All the villains have been rounded up. You did good work out there everyone."

Izuku nodded and said, "All Might…what's going to happen to the professor?"

All Might's smile faltered slightly before lighting back up and said, "We are still figuring out what will happen. I vouched for him, but I am currently unsure of what will happen to my old friend."

Everyone grew silent as they heard that, knowing of the professor's actions through Wolfram's bragging.

"Deku!" a female voice yelled.

Everyone turned to the source of the noise. It was Melissa Shield.

"Hey, Deku," Melissa said, "can we talk for a moment?"

Izuku shrugged and walked off with Melissa, Uraraka suddenly looking a little uncomfortable.

"Is this going where I think it is going?" Mineta asked, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

A few feet away, Izuku asked, "What is it Melissa?"

Melissa smiled, "I wanted to thank you for saving me and trying to save my father's reputation."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and said, "I just did what any hero would have done."

Melissa smiled and, "Maybe, but I think you do deserve this."

Melissa reached out and cupped Izuku faced and pulled him in for brief kiss. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but to Izuku it might as well as been a few minutes as his face turned red, and his eyes became swirly.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"What?!" Bakugo roared in anger that Deku was getting kissed by a girl before him.

"Lucky bastard!" Mineta and Kaminari both yelled in anger and jealousy.

Uraraka had a glowing purple aura of anger and jealousy, shaking slightly as she stared at Melissa and Izuku who had fallen backwards after the kiss broke.

Ren saw this and immediately flashed back to a scene in a café where he was surrounded by various women who looked upset and holding valentine's day chocolate, including a younger Inko Midoriya.

'_Here's hoping that history doesn't repeat itself,' _he thought.

"All right," Bakugo said, still looking angry, mostly because he was very confused, "What I want to know is how that shitty nerd managed to get two quirks."

Ren simply stated, "He doesn't."

Everyone looked at him, even Izuku who came out of his embarrassed stated.

"Our quirk has always been a strange one, even by the world's standards. Our quirk…Persona, is a mix of an emitter and a transformation type quirk."

Melissa's eyes widened as she said, "Really? A fusion of two quirk types. Out of the population one about three to one percent have a quirk like that."

Ren nodded and said, "However, as I said, ours is strange. Ours only awakens when we go through a lot of mental stress or trauma. In my case, I was accused a crime I didn't commit and sent to prison. While there, when I was about to be murdered by one of the larger inmates, my quirk awakened."

To show this, he summoned a new persona. This one being different than Izangi. It wore a cropped red eighteenth century style suit with the collar popped and heart stitched designs on the shoulders, a white ruffle tie, a black, tailed corset, large, feathery, black wings coming from the small of its back, pointy fingertips, with red covering on the legs with blades heels on his feet. He didn't seem to have a head, but he had a tri-horned mask in place of a face and a very tall top hat.

Many stared in shock at the sight of the creature, while a few of the more cowardly among the group, mainly Mineta, looked freaked out by the creature.

"This is Arsene," he said, "my personal persona. From what I can tell, that big brute that we saw fight Wolfram was Izuku's. My guess is that before this Izuku awakened how to use the energy used to create the persona and used it in a different way.""

Izuku said, "His name was Asura, and yeah. I kind of did. It didn't help that I was a really late bloomer and didn't really know how to control it."

All Might said, "Well, while this is interesting, we need to give statements to the police and get these villains transported to Tartarus Prison. In the meantime, I think it would be best if you all got home. Your parents must be worried by now."

Everyone nodded.

"Come one son," Ren said, "let's go. Hopefully, your mother hasn't drowned the apartment in tears in worry or collapsed from shock."

**A few weeks later…**

Izuku and his father were currently walking through the halls of I-Island. In the few weeks that Ren had been home, things had been interesting for the family. Inko had almost flooded their apartment with tears of joy as she held her husband close. They swapped stories and told of what the man had missed in his son's life, something that he was determined to make up for.

When they weren't talking or messing around doing father/son stuff, they were training with Izuku. Izuku who found he could control a lot more of One for All, at least thirty percent, which both All Might, and Ren believed to be due to the mix of energy that came from the awakening of Persona. While learning to fight alongside Asura, he also learned new moves from All Might, being able to launch air bullets with his strength alone. Thankfully, the first thing that his father taught him were the healing spells he could use his limited energy for. Many bones, and trips to Recovery girl, were saved that day.

However, during a training session, something had happened. Which lead to them arriving at I-Island where David Shield, currently on probation, and All Might were waiting.

"Mr. Midoriya," Toshinori, in his civilian form, said, "What is it that brings you here?"

Ren, with a serious look on his face, said, "There was an incident during training today. Something that I think you both need to see."

Nodding towards his son, Izuku nodded back and drew back his arm. Suddenly, black tendrils began to erupt from Izuku's skin, and he threw his arm out and grabbed onto a piece of equipment at the far end of the room, which was then crushed under the force of the tendrils. They drew back and Izuku winced in pain.

Toshinori and David stared in shock as they saw this happening.

"Was that a special power?" Toshinori asked, "One of…the skills used by your quirk?"

Izuku answered, "No it isn't. During training, dad was focusing on teaching me how to fight against a faster opponent. I got angry and tried to grab him, only for these tendrils to burst out of my arm. I passed out and…I spoke with someone…a man who claimed to be a user of One for All."

Toshinori looked shocked at this as did David, who by now knew about One for All and how it had previous users.

David guided Izuku to a device and began to test the quirk factor in his body.

"My…My god!" he yelled out as he looked at the results.

"What is it?" Toshinori asked, wondering about the look on his friend's face.

"There's…there's more than one quirk factor! More than just One for All and Persona. I'm seeing…three…four…five…six, yes, six different quirk factors here. How is that possible?"

Toshinori's eyes widened as he said, "Six different…how is that possible?"

Izuku spoke up and said, "During my battle with Shinso, I saw a bunch of different people when he had me under the power of his mind control quirk. Do…do you think that has something to do with it."

Toshinori's eyes widened as he said, "The other users of One for All…Nina…the five users before her…all their quirks hidden within the core of the stockpiled energy and strength."

Ren's eyes widened in disbelief as he asked, "Are you serious? Are you telling me that Izuku…is going to have a total of eight quirks?"

David said, "And there is no telling what will happen when they awaken. At the rate the quirk factors are growing…he should have access to some of the others…in a couple of months…a little less than a year…"

This was all a lot to handle. Izuku looked ready to faint and Toshinori looked absolutely flabbergasted. There was no doubt that Izuku had the potential to become a powerful hero…but this was too much. To many people, Izuku would practically be considered a god when he was his age with the strength of One for All, and all those other quirks that were no doubt empowered after so long.

Ren sighed and said, "Izuku. Could you go into the next room, I need to talk to your teacher and professor Shield for a moment."

Izuku nodded, the new information flooding his mind. He made his way out to get something to drink and maybe sit back down.

Ren turned towards them and said, "Listen, you two. I am about to give you two some very sensitive information, and what we are about to discuss does not leave this room!"

Toshinori and David both looked shocked at the man's seriousness but nodded in understanding.

"Do you remember the villain known as Destro?"

Toshinori said, "Yes. He was the leader of the Meta Liberation army…he's dead, isn't he?"

Ren nodded and said, "He is. However, the army isn't. What people don't know is that a lot of the army's former members are still alive or have family. Unfortunately, a lot of them still believe in Destro's dream…and a lot of them are driven even further by the likes of Stain."

The two men remembered the hero killer and his goal of wiping out those who became heroes for fame, glory, and money.

"What is worse is that it has spread over the years. We don't know much about their members all we know is the name of their leader…Re-Destro."

Toshinori asked, "What does have to do with Izuku?"

Ren answered, "Once this gets out, and trust me it will, Izuku is going to have a lot of heat come down on him. Not only from people who want to recruit him to use him as a poster boy, but also those who would see him as a threat. The MLA and the League of Villains no doubt."

Toshinori said, "Yes. Not to mention those who would seek a quirk marriage. With so many quirks he would have a huge bullseye placed on his back."

Ren nodded and said, "While he has experience, Izuku, hell most of the class, are still pretty naïve when it comes to how the world works. They don't know that while things may be black and white, there are always shades of gray. Toshinori…I want you to help them with that."

Toshinori asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Ren answered, "A world tour with all of class 1A. Show them the real world and how it works. Plus, extra experience to move towards their hero careers is definitely going to be a bonus."

Toshinori nodded and said, "I understand. I approve. How will we fund such a thing?"

Ren smirked and answered, "Leave that to me."

With that, the Persona user left, pulling out a phone and bringing up two different people.

"Hello, Waller, Fury…I'm officially calling in that favor you two owe me."

**Cut! Okay, that was fun. I'll admit that I took Asura from Asura's Wrath as his main Persona, because I know that despite being the, as I stated, cinnamon roll of class 1A, I'm pretty sure that Izuku had a lot of held back aggression. You don't just have yourself get spat on for most of your life without some form of anger. Also, I added Ren as Izuku's dad because, A: we have never seen his father at least not yet, and B: they do look a lot alike. I also changed the backstory for Persona as a quirk, given how there is no midnight hour or shadow world or any of that. I hope someone continues this later. As for the bit with Waller and Fury, both nods to DC and Marvel, I'm thinking of doing some world building, showing the quirks of people outside of the Japan and how they regulate quirks. **

**Flames are ignored criticism is welcome. **


End file.
